


chasing after (you)

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, keith is a junior, shiro is a senior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: How about some Sheith + high school pinning?





	

“Have you decided where you’re going?” Keith asks casually, eyes carefully turned away from Shiro. Instead he observes the rest of the student body milling around in preparation of another school day. His eyes land on a poster for the Prom and takes a moment to wistfully imagine a scenario where he asks Shiro for his date and gets a happy yes instead of a gentle rejection.

 

Shiro’s still digging through his locker looking for his Psychics book, “Dunno. Dad wants me to go to Washington, Mom’s trying to get me hooked on Boston.”

 

“What about you?”

 

A dreamy sigh preceeds the senior boy’s answer, “Michigan. They’ve got an awesome aeronautical engineering program.”

 

Keith feels his heart clench, wondering which institute is closest to California and how much it would cost for a round trip. ‘ _Too much_ ,’ Keith decides before he asks, “What about MIT or Stanford?”

 

A snort and Shiro finally comes out of his locker, book in hand, “No way I’ve got the grades for them. I could _probably_  get into Michigan. It’s still a long shot.”

 

“You can do it,” Keith nods firmly. “I know you can.”

 

Shiro laughs and gently punches his shoulder, “Wish I had the kind of faith in me like you do.”

 

The point of contact burns, sending sparks of heat pulsing through him. Keith shrugs, hefts his bag higher up his shoulder and says, “Just saying it like it is. I think you could get into MIT and Stanford if you tried.”

 

The bell rings at the other end of the hallway. Keith sighs, shoulders sagging a little at the prospect of Algebra II first thing in the morning. To be clear, it’s not the maths part he’s got a problem with. It’s their boring teaching who speaks in this consistent drone that puts _everyone_  to sleep.

 

He’s ready to leave when Shiro drops his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith looks back and feels his breath catch at Shiro’s intense gaze.

 

“You really think I could do it?”

 

Being the center of Shiro’s complete attention always makes Keith’s mouth dry up. He nods, fingers clenching around his bag’s straps harder to stop himself from touching Shiro. “You can do anything if you set your mind to it.”

 

There’s a flicker of something in Shiro’s eyes and Keith thinks, ‘ _Oh crap_.’ 

 

He’s said that too softly and too intimately. It might make Shiro think…

 

Keith makes himself grin and takes a step back, “Like the time you went up a weight class just because you wanted to prove Coach wrong.”

 

And that look is gone. Shiro’s laughing sheepishly, running a hand through his hair, “I just wanted to prove him wrong.”

 

“Do the same thing,” Keith suggests. “Whoever told you you couldn’t do it? Prove them wrong.”

 

“Even if that someone is me?”

 

“Especially then.” Keith tells him firmly, taking another step back. And another. “I’ll see you at practice, yeah?”

 

Shiro nods, moving in the other direction. ‘ _And that’s the fucking metaphor for my love life_ ,’ Keith thinks morosely, watching Shiro walk away from him.


End file.
